Unbearable Excitement
by Didjdude
Summary: Kevin has something special planned for tonight, and now that Ben knows he can't help but think about it all the time. Ben x Kevin (Bevin) SLASH Don't like gay slash? Don't read. Please R&R! My first fanfic.


**I do not own Ben 10, and all characters mentioned in this story are the property of Cartoon Network Studios**

Warning: Gay Slash (Don't like? Then don't read…)

Ben Tennyson x Kevin Levin

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

I guess I'll be making a short series of stories. However, this is my first fanfic, so it's not very good.

XXXX

Slowly pumping his hand back and forth, waves of electrical pleasure rocketed throughout his body. The cold, bare seat provided stark contrast with the warmth and heat of his current motions. Blood surged through his body, spreading ecstasy to every part of his teenage body. Gasps and moans were released into the air to accompany the sounds of wet skin moving against wet skin. Subconsciously his body rocked back and forth as his hips moved forward to meet the smooth palm returning to the hilt. _Up and down, up and down_, he thought as he realized he wasn't going to finish in time. He reached his hand up to his lips, and licked 3 digits until they were all lubed up. Slowly, he brought his hand down to his tight entrance and pushed all 3 fingers in. Once inside, he began to scissor and spread himself wide. Moans escaped his lips as intense pleasure shook throughout his body. Soon, both of his hands were pumping faster, and faster as his hormones urged him to continue.

_"Oh yes, oh yes, fuck me. Fuck me just like that! Harder! Oh yes!" _he thought as his eyes clenched shut, thinking of the dirty things Kevin would do to him later that day. _Sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room as the Kevin rammed his cock into Ben's horny asshole. The two fucked hard and fast, Kevin thrusting his hips forward to bury himself into the shorter boy. "Oh yeah, keep fucking me! Fuck me like I'm your slut, fuck me like I'm your cum whore! Oh god yes! Faster Kevin!" Ben said as dirty talk escaped his not-so-innocent lips. For each of Kevin's thrusts, Ben rocked forward on his hands and knees. "Holy shit Kevin! Your balls!" Ben shouted as Kevin's testicles smashed up against his own after each ram. Suddenly, Kevin pulled out of Ben's hole, only to receive a whimper in return."Get on your back." Kevin commanded in a soft tone. Ben rapidly flipped himself over from doggy position to bareback as Kevin shoved his rod back into Ben's waiting hole. Kevin thrust his hips forward, as his eyes observed every detail about the boy under him. The throbbing cock, the ripped, well-muscled torso, the layer of sweat that covered his body. After a few more minutes, Kevin pulled out, and once again Ben let out a whimper. "I want you to ride me like the slut you are." Quickly Ben got up, and impaled himself onto the 8 inches of hard manhood. As soon as Kevin was sheathed inside, Ben pulled himself up, and slammed himself back down. He repeated the motion, savoring the pleasure it brought him. Ben's own erect length swung up and down with him, leaking pre-cum and aching to be touched. Kevin sensed that Ben needed someone to handle his throbbing member, and he reached his hand up from Ben's smooth, sweaty waist to the 7.5 inches of Ben that stuck out in front of him. Wrapping his hand around it, he stroked the cock, twisting his hand from the hilt to the tip, bringing Ben unbeatable pleasure. As his palm went down to the hilt, Ben gasped, and as Kevin retracted it to the tip, he smoothed his thumb over the slick tip of Ben's cock. "Oh god!" Ben moaned as Kevin began to use the pre-cum as lube to pump Ben's cock faster. As the shorter boy bounced up and down, Kevin's own cock began to leak pre-cum inside Ben as the bottom's balls bounced up and down his chest. "Oh my god Kevin! I'm gonna cum!" Ben shouted as he neared his climax. Soon, thick streams of hot creamy jizz shot from the tip of Ben's cock as he painted Kevin's upper chest and face a transparent shade of white. "Oh god, you're so tight! I'm gonna cum you cum-whore!" Following Ben's lead, Kevin blew his load deep into Ben's ass, filling him with the older boy's essence._

"Ughh!" The vivid dream was simply too much for Ben as thick, white, searing hot streams of cum erupted from his cock as he climaxed. Every nerve in his body howled in pleasure as his orgasm radiated through his body. Within a few seconds, 6 thick ropes of white cum plastered his torso, and one lucky stream dripped from the tip of his chin, down onto his pecs. His chest heaved in and out as he came down from his orgasm. Slowly, thought returned to his post-orgasmic brain.

"Shit!" he said frantically as he realized where he was. Es his eyes darted around the room, and he soon realized he had just finished jacking off in the public restrooms. At school. _No! _he thought as he wiped off the drying cum from his chest. Tossing the sticky toilet paper bunches into the toilet, he stood up and pulled up his pants, hiding his now flaccid penis. Buttoning his jeans, he pulled on his black t-shirt and his famous jacket as he opened the door to his stall, to only see the awkward stares of other students who he knew had heard his intense session. Blood that was previously keeping his manhood hard was now forming into a blush as he quickly put his head down and rushed out of the restrooms.


End file.
